


The Little Heroes

by maleficent_angel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Based on a Tumblr Post, Children, Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficent_angel/pseuds/maleficent_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an emergency arises, it is more likely to be seen that a /child/ comes to the aid of a hero. <br/>It's when an adult, a fully grown woman or man freezes, the knowledge of years of living holding them down -they know what a mortal injury looks like, they know what would happen if it happened to them- that a child steps forward, a child that doesn't know what it's like to hurt, a child that doesn't know to fear death.<br/>These are the collections of such children. <br/>The little heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issabele

Natasha was getting a beating, backed into a corner and arms raised to fend off as many blows as she could manage. Her nose was bloodied and lip split, a bruise blooming over her eye and most of her cheek.  
Her gloves had powered down due to some fault that she'd have to get Stark to have a look at when they got back to the tower, and her gun was lost somewhere after it was knocked out of her hand by yhe doom bot currently towering over her.  
"Cl- Hawkeye!" Natasha yelled into her com unit, dodging metal a metal fist and diverting the other "Hawkeye! I need a hand!"  
"Widow? Where are you?" Clint called back  
"I'm just west of the over pass, backed in by a doom bot"  
Natasha heard Clint swear colorfully, an explosion going off somewhere in his vicinity   
"I'm on my way, I sent Ironman ahead of me, just hold up, okay?"  
"I'm trying" Natasha weezed through a punch to her gut, then was too slow to dodge the hand that sweeped her across the road a distance.  
Natasha grunted as she came to a rolling, sliding stop, already twisting to a standing position.   
She was up fast enough to duck the first punch and the second, dived out of the way of the doom bot's grab and rolled from its attempt to stomp her skull in, but the left kick sent her sprawling across the bitchumen, gravel rash already burning at her palms and her chin.  
Natasha dived away, giving more diatance between her and the bot to take in her surroundings, she was sure she had dropped her gun around her somewhere.  
"Widow!" Yelled a young voice, and Natasha turned, keeping an eye on the doom bot as it advanved, receding as it advanced.   
The voice came from a turned over car, a young girl standing in its cover, her hair was an insane mess of big, red curls, tied up in a pony tail.   
She did a sort of nervous smile and gave a little wave when she saw that the avenger had noticed her.  
"What are you doing!?" Yelled a man's voice "Isabelle, run!"   
But the girl stood stubborn, even when Natasha motioned for her to go after her father.  
She shook her head, pointing down to her feet.  
Natasha's gaze was diverted for a second, and the doom bot lauched itself across the space between it and Natasha.  
Black widow flipped over it's shoulders,  but a back hand across her side sent her down, back first on the road.  
The little girl cried out when the bot came at Natasha again, and kicked the object at her feet:  
Natasha's gun.  
Nat scooped up the weapon, had the safety cocked back and trained before a second was up, then unloaded the whole clip into the bots head.  
It fell to the side with a clunk, it's head coming loose and rolling away, more bullet holes then metal.   
"Black Widow!" Stark yelled as he landed with a crash "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just tell me there's no more" Natasha replied, groaning as she sat up.  
Everything /hurt/  
"Yeah, all bots down" Stark replied, and Natasha looked over to the little girl, only to see her father had returned and was pulling her away by her arm.  
The girl was looking back though, bright smile on her face, waving when she saw Natasha looking to her  
Natasha smiled in return, mouthing 'thank you'  
If at all possible, the girl smiled even bigger, dissappearing down a street.  
(Days later Natasha 'accidentally' bumped into the little girl while on a coffee run, and said thanks with actual words)


	2. Abbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of suck at both writing lisps and keeping a schedule.

Tony and Steve had been called in to take down a lab facility which had gathered some dangerous DNA, and half way through, the pair had descovered the lab to belong to a branch of Hydra.  
The lab itself was in the process of buring to the ground -"accident," Tony had said with that tone that meant the complete opposite "I promise"- and the scuffle had been dragged out onto the streets.  
"Jarvis, where's Steve?" Tony asked between punching one goon and shooting another with his stabilizer when he saw that there where no other Hydra agents.  
"He entered an alley just behind you on your left whilst fighting off a large number of enemies" came the calm and collected reply.  
Tony took off, and moment later landed in the alley with Steve at his back, a few dozen of Hydra's men surrounding them, and the fight barely paused at his arrival.   
They had gotten most down, when a lucky shot had gotten past Steve's shield -when asked about it later, Steve's cheeks had coloured and he refused to talk about it- and he half fell into Tony.  Tony stumbled with the weight, accidentally headbutting a goon into unconsciousness when he heard a dull crack from behind, and all Steve's weight slumped to the ground.  
Tony swore, fighting off the goons by himself and leading then further from Steve.  
A half glance inbetween bodies had a shock of gold dart across his view, and it wasn't until there where only three of the goons left that Tony saw a child, a girl in a green flannel shirt with cropped blonde hair sitting on her knees by Steve's shoulder  
"Mithter America?" Tony heard her say from down the alley, lisp shaking her words "You're friend might need thome help"  
the girl was tapping Steve on his cheek, leaning over his face, a frustrated sort of frown on her brow  
"Mithter?"  
The last of the Hydra agents went down, leaving Tony standing a little ways off, not to sure what to do.  
Jarvis had already given him Steve's vitals, putting him in the all clear and simply unvoncious, so Tony was putting the soldier in no danger to let the girl wake him up.  
Steve's groan was audible from where Tony stood, and when he opened his eyes, so was his surprise.   
"Hello" Steve said, blinking up at the girl sitting over him  
"Hi," replied the child, smiling with all her braced teeth on display "Are you awake now?"   
"I'm getting there" Steve smiled one of those smiles Tony had seen before, the one that made even grown men melt.  
The little blonde hopped up onto her feet and dashed away, and Tony watched her half skip to Steves fallen shield and grab it by one of the straps.  
The girl started to drag it towards Steve, who's smile never gaulted faulted despite the grinding noise of metal across concrete that sent Tony wincing.  
"Here'th your thield, Mithter" she said, and if at all possible, Steve's smile grew even bigger, changing into one of the bright ones that Tony swore the sun copied to create light.  
"Thanks" Steve said, coming to his feet and accepting his shield and slid it onto his back "where's your mum, kid?"  
"Um," the girl replied, looking back down the alley "that way, I think"  
And without further ado, Steve scooped up the girl who squeeled something fierce and threw her arms around the mans neck.  
Tony followed with eyebrows so high he was in danger of getting a strain, but kept his distance all the same as the girl began to chatter that her name was Abbie, and she was turning twelve in March and how she really really hoped her mum would get her a kitten.  
Almost unwillingly a smile curved Tony's lips.  
A short walk down the road filled with the girls lispy talking soon lead them to Abbie's releaved mother.  
"Thank you" she said, accepting the child back  
"Can you come to my birthday party, mithter America?" Abbie asked, just before Steve turned away, and his eyes instantly turned to her mother, who looked both startled and surprised   
"Ironman can come too" Abbie declared, pointing over Steve's shoulder.  
Tony gave a large wave in response, sending the little girl into giggles.   
"Sure, Abbie" Steve said when he'd finaly figured out her mother had no answer  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world"  
(When the third of March rolled around, Steve showed up at a little house with a white picket fence and ballons on the mail box, carrying a smartly wrapped present and the avengers assembled behind him)


	3. Cecilia

Clint had /nofreakingidea/ how he managed to end up in /cuba/ of all goddamn places, getting shot up buy bullets and god knows what else.  
Some middle aged man had developed mind controlling abilities, and was running all the local gangs and such, dealing in anything he could manage to get his hands on -drugs, weapons, sex, stolen goods, even kidnapping- and SHIELD apparently was done watching it go on and sent the avengers to bring him in.  
But when this guy had any one within a mile distance of him at his beck and call, it was easier said then done.  
/Way/ easier said then done.  
Clint had been seperated from the others nearly two hours ago, hedging around the fringes of the main fight and picking off the enemy, until he was forced further back, chasing men as they ran off to god knows where. Clint figured it wasn't anywhere good, what with them still under mind control, so he'd taken it upon himself to either stop them or turn them back to the fight where the others could deal with them.   
But now Clint was lost and with no high vantage points, he didn't think he was gonna get back any time soon.  
Especially if he followed his winding and doubling back path he took to get here.  
"Yeah come to Cuba" muttered Clint, jumping from the half wall he had been perched on and began retreaving his arrows "This one'll be an easy mission, they said"   
Clint tugged an arrow out a little more visiously then what was needed  
"Walk in the park, they said"  
Holding an arrow up for inspection, checking the shaft was straight and arrow head undamaged he muttered again  
"Walk in the park my a-"   
A glass bottle rolled behind him, and Clint had turned with arrow set and pulled back in the next instant  
"Who's there?" He called into the shadow between two buildings, and a small dark skinned girl stepped out, barely four years old and with black hair that reached her hips, and gathered in her arms, was a dozen of Clint's arrows.  
Clint lowered his bow, putting the arrow back in his quiver  
"Hey, thanks" Clint told the girl, who handed them over when Clint knelt down and put his bow on the ground.  
One by one Clint returned the arrows to his quiver, before he stood again and looked around.  
When absolutely nothing looked like the way he came, he huffed a breath.  
Upon looking down at the girl, she had her hand held out, patiently waiting for Clint to take it.   
For a moment he hesitated, before slipping his fingers into her hand and followed when she began to lead him away.  
Not ten minutes later, after being led through the city, Clint began to hear the sounds of battle and not to soon after that, saw Ironman diving over roof tops.  
Clint stopped the little girl, smiling down at her.  
"Thank you" Clint told her and she smiled in reponse, before he ran towards the fight. 

(But not before he stopped in the shadows, and made sure the little girl was running off herself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia, Latina name meaning 'blinded'


	4. Rory

Sam had quickly grown used to being an avenger, got used to the strict training resume Black Widow had them under, got used to the squabbles between the others.   
One thing that Sam was not used to, was the fighting in broad daylight, in the middle of a crowded street with civilians running and screaming in all directions.   
With shield down and Hydra clawing for power, the American world was in an almost permenant state of chaos and disarray.   
Hydra was becoming more and more desperate to gain control, sending hundreds upon hundreds to take out what remained of the opposing force; after all, if there was no one to stop them, they could take over America then the world in a matter of days, possibly even hours.  
Sam was currently being forced back by a group of Hydra agents, darting from cover to cover while shooting at him, ushering him towards the colapsed under pass where they could trap him.  
The only reason any of this was possible was a grenade launcher had blown off one of his wings, forcing Sam to the ground where he would have to stay.  
"Black Widow, I'm gonna need some help here" Sam said into his com, ducking behind a car with shots flying over his head. In the moment of cover, Sam reloaded his guns.   
"I'm on my way" Natasha replied over the roar of a motorbike and gun shots.  
Sam looked over the bonnet of his cover, seeing a partially expossed agent and shooting him in the leg, he went down revealing another,  who Sam took out as well.  
By his count there where five left, and the over pass was only one hundred meters off.  
Natasha would either need to get here quick, or Sam would have to finish this himself, becuase if he was forced into the over pass, he was as good as dead.  
Sam sprinted for the next cover before the agents could advance, shooting another from his new vantage point.  
Four left. Maybe he could do this.  
And just like the thought jinxed him, a grenade was launched, arcing straight over his cover and landing behind him.  
Sam had bearly taken two steps before it went off, thowing him from his cover and onto his back, single wing bent under him.  
Sam groaned, goggels cracked and eyes blurred, unsteadily rolling onto his knees.  
"Don't move" a voice ordered while Sam was removing his goggels, gun pressing into the top of his head.  
Now that his goggels where removed somewhat, Sam could see two blurry feet infront of him.  
He wondered if the agent would kill him before he threw up on his boots.  
Distantly, Sam could hear the other agents, one at his back and one on each side.  
Sam acted before they could think, knocking the gun aside as it went off, shooting the agent on Sam's right. Using his wing, Sam knocked out the one on his left and kicked out, catching the agent that had been behind him on the temple. The three agents crumbled, but that still left the first.   
Sam heard the safety hammer cock back, and froze  
"Don't move" the same voice repeated.  
Sam did as he was ordered.  
"Okay, turn around. Hands behind your head and on your knees"  
Sam did so, half falling to his knees, head ringing from the explosion.   
With vision still half blurry, Sam looked up at the agent, just in time to see a smaller, dark shape dart behind him.  
The crunch of bone had Sam startled for a moment, but when the agent cried out and fell to one knee, Sam's fist darted out and smashed into the blurry agents face.  
The dark shadow knocked the agent to one side, and Sam's sight cleared up that little bit more to show a teenager, holding her hand out to Sam.  
"Need a hand?" She asked, and Sam took the similarly coloured hand to his own, black fingerless gloves sticking to his own with blood.  
She hooped his arm over her shoulders and began walking in the direction he'd come.  
The girl had short spikey hair that had been shaved on each side, golden hoops in her ears.  
She wore a pair of chunky red boots and denim shorts with a leather jacket over a grey shirt that cut off above her belly button.  
"What's your name?" Sam asked  
"Rory" the girl grunted, Sam's weight an obvious difficulty for her.  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Sam said with a half nod, gesturing back at where they had been. The girl grinned something impish   
"Three older brothers" she replied, setting Sam down on a bench by the side of the road.  
"Hey," Sam said as she began to turn away "thanks"   
Rory smiled, tucking her hands into her jacket with a shrug.   
She turned away and began walking through the desolate street.  
"Stay safe" Sam called, as she dissappeared in the carnage   
"You too" floated her reply.  
(Sam didn't usualy tell stories, especially the ones where he gotten beaten up in, but the one about the teenager who broke a Hydra agents knee is one of his favourites)


	5. Lily

Thor was engaged in a great Midgardian battle against the Doctor of Doom and his Robotic minions. (Different from Jarvis, he is told, who is 'way more awesome')  
The doom bots (as they had been dubed by his comrades) had figured out early on that Thor had to be surrounded quickly and completely in order to stand a fighting chance against the god of thunder.  
As it was in one of these melees that Thor was thrown down the street, molijnor spinning from his grasp and smashing through a shop front.  
Thor immediately put an arm out to call it back, but was quickly asaulted by the next wave of doom bots.  
He could fight with his fists for now, but eventually he would need his hammer back.  
The fight went on, Thor taking as much as a beating as the bots, until finally one lashed out, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying though a car parked on the side of the road.  
Lying on the pavement, Thor allowed himself a moment to close his eyes.  
He was decidedly a bit more then disheveled.  
But when Thor looked to his left, a tiny little human, barely three years old dressed in an odd, sparkly pink outfit was walking towards him.  
And grasped in her tiny hand, was molijnor, dragging on the pavement and leaving a trench behind her.  
Thor did not think he had ever seen a human so small, with black ringlets all bundled on her head and thumb in her mouth, tiny pink shoes covered in dust.  
She reached Thor and looked down at the god, removing her thumb and holding the hammer out to its owner.   
"You dropped your hammer, mister" she whispered  
Thor took the hammer and gently as he could, never wanting to even accidentally hurt such a small and delicate creature.   
"Thankyou, little human" Thor said, attempting to not be as loud as usual -he thinks he failed- but the little girl smiled something wide and toothy and toddled off back to which she came, looking back only once to wave wildly.  
Such a strange yet endering creature, Thor thought as the first of the bots checked on what they assumed was a dead body and was met with a star-forged hammer to its face.  
(Later Thor asked Pepper about the small human child, who she promised to track down. Thor didn't know how she did it, but he strongly believed Fury had something to do with it, but by the next week he was sitting in a crowded hall watching the little child dance with others. Thor gave her her own little molijnor afterwards)

**Author's Note:**

> http://castielismycherrypie.tumblr.com/post/116110470193/castielinablanket-carnivaloftherandom
> 
> Based on this tumblr post :)


End file.
